This invention relates to novel estratrienes. The estrogenic effects of 3,17-dihydroxy-1,3,5(10)-estratrienes and esters and ethers thereof are known. In contradistinction thereto, the compounds of this invention exhibit high vaginotropic but only weak uterotropic activity. 18-Hydroxyestrone and 18-hydroxyestrone diacetate are know [Baldwin et al., J. Chem. Soc. (C) 1968, 2283 ].